The Elements and The Guardians
by Abby Hamato Winchester
Summary: The Guardians meet Amethyst, the very first and so far only Element. The Elements are also chosen by the moon, but it is very rare. The Guardians go on a great adventure to find the other elements - Fire, Earth, Water, and Air - but go through many obstacles. The main obstacle being Pitch. Yes, that's right people. Pitch is back! But he wants the Elements all to himself.
1. Chapter 1

~Nobody's P.O.V.~  
North was planning to throw a feast for his fellow Guardians, just like every other New Year's Eve. He had everything planned - dinner, dessert, even fireworks. He had a beautiful golden turkey for dinner, and rice pudding for dessert. He had the yetis make it though.  
Tooth was the first to arrive. "Hey North, how did Christmas go?" She asked him.

"Very well, thank you. It is good to see how many children are believing now that Jack is Guardian. Cookie?" North offered, being his normal, jolly self.

"Sure, ok. Did you invite Jack?" Tooth asked suspiciously, just as Bunny came in through one of his tunnels.

"Of course, why not. He is Guardian now." North said, a little confused.

"Why not what?" Bunny asked, deciding to join in on the conversation.

"Oh," Tooth started, "I was just wondering if North invited Jack, because when you first became a Guardian, he forgot to invite you. Remember." Tooth explained. Bunny nodded his head.

"Heh heh, well I forgot because Bunny was only new, just as new as Jack." North said, trying to remember when he forgot to invite Bunny.

"Right." Bunny said, trying to forget that was brought up. There was an awkward silence until Sandy came in.  
"Ah, good to see you Sandy!" North beamed. Then Bunny started to complain about why Tooth had to bring that up. North decided to think about the person who had just snuck in through his bedroom window. He knew exactly who it was.

"North! Hello?" Tooth said, waving her hand in front of his face. North turned his attention to her.

"Yes?" North asked.

"I asked you, do you know where Jack is?" Tooth said, rather annoyed.

"Oh! I will go get him. He must still be in his room." North said, pushing past Tooth to go upstairs, leaving Bunny, Tooth and Sandy with very confused faces.  
He went through the workshop and past his bedroom door, which was red and had a picture of a green toy train on it. He went to a door with a snowflake on it. He knocked on the cold, slightly frosted door and said, "Jack, dinner is ready. We are just waiting for you."

"Yup, coming!" Jack replied, coming out of his room. He followed North back through the workshop and to the Globe Room to where the others were.

"You mean, Jack lives here now?" Bunny asked, very surprised as North nodded.

"Pretty much since June. North offered so I accepted. I mean, who would say no to an offer like that? And plus, I'm usually out spreading Winter to the world." Jack said.

"Hey, North, aren't we eating yet?" Tooth asked, but North wasn't there. "Where did he go?" Jack asked himself, just as confused as us.

Soon they heard North talking to someone. "Come on, you gotta meet them! Last I saw you was at least a century ago." He said. He soon appeared out of the workshop.

"My fellow Guardians. I would like you to meet Amethyst."

"Oh please, call me Amy." A female's voice said. A woman appeared from behind him. She had long black hair which was loosely plaited. She wore a long violet dress, that reached her shins and the sleeves reached up to just past her elbows and was see-through. She had a necklace which had a spiral in the center, and had a bracelet with a purple gem, most likely an amethyst. She was also barefoot.

"Hi! I'm Tooth!" Tooth said, flying around her, and was about to look at her teeth, until North glared at her. She backed away.

"Hi. You must be Sandy. I've heard a lot about you." She said, waving at Sandy, and he waved back.

"I'm Bunny." Bunny said, waving to Amy, who nodded and waved politely back.

"And you are?" She asked, gesturing to Jack.

"Jack. Jack Frost." He replied.

"Oh! The new Guardian. Nice to meet you." Amy said.

"Good, now we eat." North clapped his hands together and ushered us to the dining room.

North sat at the end, with Bunny on his left and Tooth on his right. Sandy was next to Bunny, and Amy was next to Jack who was next to Tooth. The yeti's came out with a whole bunch of foods, but the main food was the turkey. They all dug into their meals, only really eating once every year. Not that they needed to, since they are immortal and they never get hungry anyway.

Bunny broke the silence by asking Amy, "So Amy, how'd you meet North?"

"We knew each other in our past life. Oh, and I'm his wife." Amy replied, looking from Bunny to North.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Tooth exclaimed. Sandy nodded his head and put his thumbs up.

"And we had four kids. I don't remember names though." North said, looking back at Amy, who shook her head.

"I don't remember either."

"Just out of curiosity," Jack started, turning towards Amy, "what are you, because I know for a fact that you're not a Guardian, but you are immortal because you said 'past life'." Jack asked, receiving a slap upside the head by Tooth.

"Oh no, it's fine. Jack's right. I'm not a Guardian. I'm an Element." Amy said. Everyone was confused except for North.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but what's an Element?" Bunny asked, seeming more curious than anyone else.

"You know the four 'main' elements, right? Earth, Air, Fire and Water? Well those are Elements, but there is a very important element that most people ignore, which is about as strong as the four elements combined. That element is Spirit, and that's my Element." Amy said, feeling satisfied with her little speech. Every one nodded their heads in approval.

"I never got to ask you, but have you ever met Fire, Earth, Air and Water?" North asked.

"No, I haven't. But I would like to and make them an official Element when I get to. Right now they are just spirits who are able to control a specific thing-"

"Like water!? And the other elements..." Bunny interrupted, making everyone look at him suspiciously.

"Yes, like water." Amy replied. Everyone was silent for a while, until Amy said, "I'm going to go get some fresh air. I'll be right back." She got up and went outside.

~Bunny's P.O.V.~

North followed Amethyst outside on the balcony, leaving Tooth, Sandy, Jack and me back in the dining room. I felt the fur on my arms prick up, meaning something bad is happening. I got up and said, "I need to get back to the Warren."

"But you must stay for fireworks." North insisted coming back in with Amy.

"No, I need to get back. Something's up." I said, and I tapped my foot on the ground, opening a tunnel.

"Well then we'll go with you." Tooth insisted.

"No!" I shouted. "I mean you can't." I said backing myself up. I hopped in my tunnel and it closed up before anyone could follow.

When I got there, I saw Nightmares everywhere and Sapphire was fighting them off. I took out my boomerangs and threw them, helping her out. I finished off the last ones rather quickly, and when I looked around, there was black sand everywhere. I looked around and saw Sapphire on the ground panting. I ran over to her, helping her stand.

"Are ya' alright? What happened Sheila?" I asked her.

"The nightmares came and attacked me here. I got hit pretty bad in my arm, but I think that'll heal up quickly." She smiled at me, and I smiled back. I followed her to the water, where she healed herself.

"Sheila, I think I know what ya' might be, that's other than a spirit." I said, catching her attention.

"Really? Tell me!" She begged. I could almost imagine her getting down on her hands and knees begging me to tell her like she did when I first met her. But instead she laid back and floated in the water.

"Ya see, I met this woman today, who is known as an 'Element'." I began. Sapphire looked up at me.

"Element?" She asked.

"Yeah. They can control certain things, like water for example." I continued. Sapphire stood up on the water and walked over to me. She touched her necklace, which had a water drop in the center.

"So, there's more like me?" She asked. I smiled and nodded my head.

"But they don't control water. They can control other things like Earth, Fire and Air." I said.

"And what was the woman's element?" I asked.

"Amethyst's? She had a rare element which is Spirit. And apparently from what I learned today from her, you have one of the rare elements, meaning you could be the only one who can control water." I said.

"So I'm an Element?" Sapphire asked.

"Not an official one." I said softly.

"Bunny? Where are you?" I heard North asked. I turned to Sapphire.

"Quick, hide!" I whispered.

"But Dad!" She complained.

"Now!" I said, and she hid.

I got up and went over to North and the others. Amethyst was here too.

"What happened here?" Tooth asked.

"Pitch is back. Nightmares attacked the place." I said. Tooth gasped, Sandy picked up some black sand and threw it back at the ground angrily, and North got a little angry. Panic hit me when I saw that Jack was missing.

"Where's Jack?" I asked.

"Right here." He said,coming from where I just was with Sapphire.

I quickly glanced over there and saw Sapphire hidden safely in some tall grass, but I could still see her concerned look.

~Sapphire's P.O.V.~

My dad, Bunny, turned back to the Guardians, who were looking at him suspiciously. The only thing I knew about them was that they are Guardians. I never asked much about them as Dad would change the subject, or get angry.

"What?" Dad asked. The hummingbird girl sighed.

"You've been acting strange lately. What's wrong?" She asked.

"W-what do you mean acting strange?" Dad asked.

"You've been really jumpy and protective about something. What're you hiding?" North asked.

"H-hiding? W-why would I be hiding something from you?" Dad said. I felt like running out there and helping him out, but then I would get in trouble. I wasn't scared at all with these people.

"No. G-get out. You can't be here." Dad said.

"Why not?" The white-haired boy complained. Lucky dad noticed he was gone, otherwise he would've found me.

"Just get out." Dad said, and he tapped his foot twice creating a hole underneath them and they fell down.

Dad crouched down to the ground. I got out of my hiding place and went over to him.

"They're going to find me soon." I said. He looked at me then got up. "He almost saw me. The white haired boy." I said.

"Don't trust that kid. He's bad news." Dad said. I sighed.

"When am I going to meet them?" I asked. Dad pulled me into a hug, and I buried my face in his soft fur.

"Soon Sheila, soon." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

~Jack's P.O.V.~

Bunny opened up one of his tunnels under us which led us back to The Pole.

"What's wrong with Bunny lately? I bet he's hiding something." Tooth said.

"Or someone." I said, flying up to a window and sitting on the window sill.

"Someone?" Amy asked. I looked back at everyone else.

"Yeah. When I 'disappeared' I saw something move in the tall grass near the water. When I looked I saw chocolate brown hair. But then Bunny called me over so I didn't get a good look, but I'm sure it's human." I said.

Tooth flew up to me and pulled me down to the ground. "Is that all you saw?" She asked.

"I know it's a girl, by the long hair. It was in a plait like Amy's. I think she could sense me, and when I touched the water to stand on it, it didn't freeze like it would normally do." I said, "And that's pretty much all I know."

"Could it possibly the spirit who can control water?" Amy asked, more to herself than anyone else. There was an awkward silence, until North spoke up.

"Jack, I have mission for you." He said.

"M-mission?" I stuttered, not exactly sure what he said.

"Yes. You will find what Bunny is hiding." He continued.

"Why me!?" I asked.

"Because you need something to do. You always complaining about being bored." North answered me.

"But this is boring!" I complained.

"Well, your the Guardian of Fun, so make it fun. Oh and North, don't you need to get your sleigh back or something?" Tooth said. North nodded and whistled.

"I'll go with him." Amy said.

"No, you will n-"

"Yes, I will." Amy interrupted North. She walked to me, but kept walking while pulling me along.

"I'll meet you at the entrance of The Warren." Amy said. I nodded and flew off.

~Nobody's P.O.V.~

She sat down in a meditating position in the snow and closed her eyes. She focused on the entrance of The Warren.

She felt her environment change, and when she opened her eyes, she was right at the entrance of The Warren. The sleigh wasn't here, so the reindeer must've heard North's whistle. A little while later, Jack appeared.

"How did you...?" He asked dropping the end of the question then shook his head. Amu motioned towards the entrance and they walked in. When theywent further in, they heard two voices. One was Bunny's and the other was a teenage girl's. Jack peeked around the edge and saw Bunny talking to a girl. She was wearing a dress exactly like Amy's, except but was blue. Sapphire blue. She was barefoot like her too. Bunny had his ears hanging back and was calm around her.

"I can't make out what their saying." Jack whispered. Amy nodded and closed her eyes.

~Amy~

I closed my eyes and focused on their voices.

"Okay, I will take you to see them next week." Bunny said.

"Ok. Meanwhile, I was wondering if I could visit a beach." The girl said. Bunny sighed.

"I don't know..."

"Please? I'll stay in Australia, I promise!" She said.

"No." Bunny said sternly.

"Okay, Daddy." She said, a little disappointed. That made me lose my focus. I opened my eyes and I found myself on the floor, with Jack staring at me.

"Go to North's. Now." I said quietly. He nodded and ran back out of The Warren.

I peeked around the edge. I saw the girl hugging Bunny, who was gladly hugging back. But I couldn't see the girl properly, as Bunny was in the way. He broke the hug and looked up.

"I gotta go back to North's, Sheila. I'll be back shortly. We'll train when I do get back." He said, then he opened up one of his tunnels. I quickly went into my meditating position and focused on North's globe room.

I appeared just before Bunny did, and Jack looked at me with curiosity. I focused to North, who was looking at the moon. A multicolored beam - red, blue, green and white - came from it and hit the centre of the floor, making an oversized crystal come out of the ground. I then realized.

"He's picking an element..." I breathed.

But instead of one Element, he chose four. The main four. They were in different colored crystals. Water was blue, Earth was green, Fire was red and Air was white. They were all wearing the same dress as me, except in different colors, which I assume are the same as the crystal color they're in. They had necklaces like me, except having their own symbol. They also had a bracelet exactly like mine. I heard someone gasp, and when I turned around, Bunny was gone. I sighed and looked back at the Elements, each looking very similar but very different. Sisters maybe? And the water one looked very familiar.

"Amy? Hello?" North said.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, making Tooth giggle.

"Jack asked why you spaced out at Warren." North said.

"Oh, I was listening to their conversation." I said. North crossed his arms.

"Well, what did they say?" Tooth asked. I looked at Sandy, and he had a question mark above his head, made out of sand.

"The girl asked something about going to the beach, and he declined." I said, repeating the words in my head.

"Is that it? Then why did you fall to the floor?" Jack asked. I looked to the ground, then looked up and met Jacks cerulean eyes.

"She called him 'Daddy'." I said and everyone gasped, well except for Sandy, who mimicked it.

"Bunny has daughter?" North asked himself, not sure what to think.

"Well before you confront him, which I'm sure you all will, let's find the Elements. North, do you still have the book?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. It is kept safely with Guardian book." He said. I smiled.

"But I think we should find them tomorrow. It's a getting late and I think you two should get going." I said, pointing to Sandy and Tooth. They nodded and flew out.

"Well I'm going to bed. Night." I said, and went to North's room. I went under the duvet, and was soon joined by North. I fell asleep rather quickly.

~Sapphire's P.O.V.~

Daddy got home sooner than I thought. He came straight over to me and put his paws on my shoulders.

"You need to be very careful and keep out a sharp eye out at all times." He said.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"You know the people who were here earlier? Well now they're after you and three others, and I don't want you to get caught, ok?" He said.

"Yes Daddy." I said calmly. To be honest, he worries to much. I'm not scared. Not scared at all. He took his paws off my shoulders and nodded. Daddy taught me a little Tai Chi and he also gave me white gloves to prevent me from using my water abilities around the Guardians.

"Like I told you before, I am taking you to meet the other Guardians, but they cant know too much about you so conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show." He told me.

"Goodnight Daddy." I said and I walked over the water.

"G'night Sheila!" he called, then hopped off to continue painting his eggs.

I reached the other side where there was a small cave which had my bedroom in it. I went under my duvet and looked up at the stalactites and stalagmites that I created ever since I was five. They were getting big now. I soon fell asleep thinking about the Guardians.


	3. Chapter 3

~Sapphire's P.O.V.~

I woke early and went outside. I saw Daddy painting an egg. I walked over the water and over to him. "Morning Daddy!" I sing-songed. He looked up. "Morning Sheila. You're up early." He said. "Yeah, I don't know why." I looked up. "I think you're needed up at the pole." I said, looking at the Aurora Borealis (Northern Lights). "Yup. I'll be back shortly. I wonder what's happening this time." Daddy said, with a hint of sarcasm. He said, a little frustrated. He opened up a tunnel and jumped in, and when it closed it left a flower behind.

I decided to change my clothes, because this dress won't let me climb, and I love climbing the stone egg sentinels. I went into the water and thought of a blue tank top with a water drop on it, short shorts, and a blue short sleeved hoodie, and I was surprised it worked. I grabbed my staff and shrunk it, making it look like a small wand, and put it in my front pocket. I then climbed one of the stone egg sentinel thingys and sang My Immortal.

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Cuz your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These would won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of you tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of you fear

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

You voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds wont seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of you tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of you fear

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of you tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of you fear

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

When I finished the song, I heard and felt someones presence behind me. Well I felt the presence once I started singing. I turned around, but I was picked up by something big and furry and thrown into a sack. The last thing i saw was a glimpse of a white haired boy and the ground starting to open, signaling that Daddy was nearly home. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, hoping he would here me. I was picked up again and thrown, and then I landed on the ground again. Geez, what's been with throwing me around today? Is it National Throw Sapphire Around Day? I tore open the bag and looked around. I saw the large man, the hummingbird girl, the short yellow man and the white haired boy. I also saw three other girls with different colored dresses, like the one I used to have. But I got up and stormed straight over to the white haired boy and slapped him. "Hey! What was that for?" He yelled, putting his hand up to his cheek. "You don't go around kidnapping people genius! I need to be somewhere you know!" I yelled. Then it hit me. Daddy will be furious that I'm here. I wasn't scared though. Ok, a little.

~Bunny~(just after he saw the lights)

I went up to the pole to find out what was going on. When I got there, North and Amy where talking to some people in dresses, the same as Sapphire's. Tooth tapped on North's shoulder and whispered 'Bunny's here. Jacks probably there right now.' "Where's Jack?" I asked. North came over to me. "To get last Element. We finally found her." He said. I panicked. I quickly made a tunnel and jumped down.

When I got to the Warren, I heard Sapphire screaming and a portal close. Great. Just great. Sapphires gone to the Pole?!

I quickly went to the pole and saw That the Globe Room was empty. "Sheila!" I called out. I went down into the workshop and saw Sapphire shouting at Jack. She then froze for a moment. She turned around and saw me, yet she didn't seem scared. "Sheila." I said calmly, and she ran over to me and hugged me, just like she did when she was younger.

"Sheila, are you ok? What did you do to your clothes?" I asked. She looked up at me. "Yeah, I changed them. You're not mad?" She asked. "No, why would I be?" "Well, I'm here, and not at the Warren where I'm supposed to be. And last time I tried to change my clothes you got mad." She said. "Well, I'm just glad you're ok." I said. "Um, care to explain?" Jack asked.

~Sapphire's P.O.V.~

I was relieved that Daddy was ok with this, I think. I turned around and glared at the white haired boy. Then Daddy sighed, and placed his paw on my shoulder. I looked back at him, then at the others. "Ok, Guardians, Sapphire. Sapphire, Guardians." He said. "So these are the other Guardians you talk about. And I'm guessing this is the annoying one you told me to avoid." I said, gesturing to the white haired boy. He was about to say something but I cut him off by changing the subject.

"People - I mean Guardians - I need names!" I said. "I am North, Guardian of Wonder. But most people know me as Santa Claus." The large man said. The hummingbird girl came over to me and pried my mouth open, sticking her fingers in it. "Omigosh! You have beautiful teeth!" She exclaimed. I slapped her hand and she pulled away. "I'm guessing you're the Tooth Fairy?" I asked. "Was it that obvious?" She asked, putting a strand of invisible hair behind her ear. "Yeah." I said bluntly. "Well, you can call me Tooth and I'm the Guardian of Memories." She said. I looked at the short yellow man, who began making pictures of sand above his head. "Ok. Nice to meet you Sandy. The Guardian of Dreams, interesting." I said back and he smiled. "You can understand Sandy?" Daddy asked. "Yeah, ya got a problem with that?" I asked. "No." He said. I turned towards the most annoying one. "Jack Frost." He said. But I ignored him. "Good for you." I spat. I turned towards the girls and the woman, and I realized that they each had the same looking staff as me. "And you are...?" I asked, and they looked at each other. "I am Emerald, Element of Earth. Nice to meet you." The girl with the green dress said. Next the girl in the white dress spoke up. "Hi, I'm Pearl, Element of Air." She said softly. "I'm Ruby, Element of Fire. How come your dad is a rabbit? No off end but that's a little strange is it a generic problem" The girl with the red Sari asked. "Long story short, I'm adopted." I answered "I am Amethyst, Element of Spirit. But you may call me Amy." The woman in the lilac dress said calmly. She looked me directly in the eyes and she looked very familiar, but I have never seen her before in my life. But maybe my past...

"You four must be wondering about your past. Would you like me to show you?" Tooth asked. "Um, can you read minds? Because that's a breach of privacy" Ruby asked, but then got elbowed by Emerald who then dogged a hit from Ruby. "We would love to." Pearl said softly. "Okay then, follow me!" Tooth exclaimed, then grabbed my hand and started to fly up, but I refused to go. I looked to Daddy for reassurance, and he nodded.

"We can't fly. We don't have wings." I said. "Hey! Not all of us needs wings to fly." Jack said. The girl in the red dress role her eyes "Typical male species" "Sandy flies by using his dreamsand, North uses his sleigh, and I can ride-" Jack started, but got interrupted by Pearl. "The wind. I know." She said, looking to the ground, then looking up to Jack, who had a confused look. "Um, Guardian of Air, I can control the wind. I can hear your requests from wherever you are around the world." She reassured him.

"Anyway, I take you there on sleigh." North said, and he walked off, so we followed. When I first imagined the sleigh, I thought it would be old and rickety. But after seeing this, I really want to ride in it. I jumped in it before anyone else and sat down. Emerald and Pearl sat down next to me on either side, and Ruby was next to Emerald being careful not to touch anything. Daddy, Jack and Tooth sat on the seat in front of us, with North driving the sleigh next to Sandy.

The ride was so much fun, I could do it any day, but I would say the exact opposite for Daddy, he looked like he was going to pass out multiple times. North got this sphere looking thing out of his pocket and whispers something to it, then throws it in front of the sleigh, and it opened up into a portal, which led to one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen.

North landed he sleigh safely and I hopped out with Pearl on my left and Emerald and Ruby on my right, but all three slightly behind. Daddy wasted no time getting out of the sleigh with Jack taunting him. Sandy shook his head along with North and Amy. Tooth fluttered to us and gave us these weird looking cylinder things. A little hummingbird thing flew around me and started squeaking and tugging at my sleeve. I looked at Tooth who seemed to be listening, as if she could understand what she was saying. "Ok, but she doesn't seem like she is the fearless one. I guess the memories will help us find out. Otherwise we would have to confront Pitch, which is unlikely because we just defeated him, unless he planned that all along, but it didn't look like it-" Tooth jibbered on, but was soon interrupted by Daddy. "Tooth, we get it! Baby Tooth thinks that Sapphire's the fearless one." He said. He doesn't usually call me Sapphire. Usually Sheila. Oh, well.

"Um, excuse me! Anyone care to tell me about what you mean by fearless one?" I asked. "The fearless one had rough, misunderstood past which led her to be fearless in her next life as Element." North said. "So you think I'm the fearless one?" I asked again. They all nodded, except for the Ruby, Emerald and Pearl. "Okay then..." I said, starting to feel a little awkward.

"How do we open these?" Emerald asked, changing the subject. I gave her a thankful look. "Oh right! You touch the diamond shape in the middle." Tooth exclaimed. Baby Tooth pointed it out to me. I sat down along with the others and watched them touch theirs. But I just stared at mine. Do I want to know my past? Baby Tooth nudged me and squeaked, gesturing towards the box then glaring at me. "Ok, ok, you win." I said, and I put my hands up in defeat. I picked up the box and touched the centre...

I saw a family of six - two parents and four kids - having a picnic on a hill next to an apple orchid. I soon realized the youngest looking one was me. I looked about three, then the one with the darkest hair looked four and looked like Emerald, the one with the lightest hair looked five and looked like Pearl, and the other one looked six who looked like Ruby. That's when I realized they were. We played together with our toys, but I seemed to be hanging around the oldest one. Our parents called us over to have lunch, and we went over to them. They looked like North and Amy. I went to sit down next to my mother, but the one with the lighter hair took it just before me. I looked at her as she grabbed a sandwich, and happily take a bite into it. I went to take one, but the one with the darker hair took the one that I was going for. I quickly grabbed a different one and walked to the other side of the tree, away from the rest of my family who were just chatting away. Soon, the older sister came over and sat down next to me. We didn't talk, we just sat there staring at the valley in front of us, taking in the beautiful sight of nature. We slowly finished our sandwiches. I scooted closer to the sister, who willingly took me into her lap. She put her chin on my head which made me smile, and the sister smiled too. Soon the father came over and said that we were going to swim in the lake. We got up, and I shot a fearful look to her. "It's going to be ok. I'll teach you how to swim, and you won't be scared anymore." The sister said happily. I was about to say something, but the sister who stole my sandwich grabbed the nice sisters arm and pulled her away from me. "Emma!" The older one scolded. "Come on Sophie! It'll be fun." The older one said to me. She acted a lot older than what she actually was. But I reluctantly shook my head. The sister came over to me and grabbed my hand, and I whispered, "I'm scared, Roxy." "What is there to be scared of?" Roxy asked me. I looked like I was thinking, but then shrugged my shoulders. Roxy pulled me along, and the last sister strolled along and stated poking me. "Stop poking Sophie, Paige." Roxy said. Paige sighed and skipped ahead next to Emma. Roxy and I stayed behind the others until we reached the lake in the valley. Like promised, Roxy taught me to swim and stayed by my side always. I cherished that moment...

The scene faded away and into a newer one, but they all looked the same age as the scene before.

It was night and I couldn't sleep. I got up to go to Roxy, because I knew she would understand. Her bedroom was right across the hallway. I slowly opened my door, and when I went into the hallway, I was blinded by a flashlight. I was then picked up and carried off into the crisp night air. I did scream but it was too late. I was kidnapped. But my family wouldn't care. Except for Roxy. She would be devistated.

I looked older in this scene. Maybe five? I peeked out the door and at the front door. I was so glad that the kidnapper accidentally left the door open. I had one chance at getting out and this was it. I bolted for the front door and ran outside into the cold winter air, my bare feet crunching snow, but I ran. I ran as far as I could until my lungs were screaming for air. I went to what seemed to be a park. I sat down on a bench and curled up into a ball and fell asleep. I was soon shaken a little, which made me shoot my eyes open. A young lady knelt beside the bench. "Where's your mummy?" She asked. I shrugged. "Do you know her name?" She asked again. I nodded and whispered, "Amelia." "Lucky for you I know an Amelia. Lets hope that the Amelia I know is your mummy. She lives in the town next door. Would you like me to bring you home?" She asked once more. I nodded quickly. She smiled and picked me up. She walked me all the way to the next town, but I fell asleep in her arms, seeking her warmth. I was soon woke up by a little bouncing. "We're home." The lady said. I looked at the porch and immediately recognized it. My face lit up with glee. The lady walked up to the door and knocked on it. Soon after, a lady came behind the door, and she looked very sad. But she didn't look at me. "Hello Kathy. May I help you?" The lady asked. "Yes, you didn't tell me you had a daughter." The lady named Kathy said. "I have four, but the youngest ran away two yeas ago." The lady said bluntly. "Would this child be yours by any chance. That's when the lady recognized me, and her face paled. She looked as if she'd seen a ghost. She nodded slowly and snatched me from Kathy's arms and pulled me into the house. My mother started talking to Kathy, so I wandered inside. I went down the hallway and into Emma and Paige's room, and they were too busy playing to even realize me. I then went to Roxy's room who's door was closed. I knocked, then a few seconds later, the door opened, and Roxy looked very sad. But her face lit up and she pulled me into her room and hugged me. "I knew you'd come back Sophie. I could feel it in my heart." She said to me, and I embraced her love for me, while she embraced my love for her. We both started crying, not sure in happiness or sadness, maybe both. But what mattered most to Roxy was that I did come back...

I woke up one morning very happy. I went straight to Roxy's room, but she wasn't there. I started calling my family's names around the house as I walked around the place, but no one was to be seen. They left me. All of them, even Roxy...

For ten years I was homeless. I usually gave up my food scraps for the other homeless people, who needed it more than I did. One day I wandered around a valley, where me and my family went to go for picnics 12 years ago. It wasn't as lush and green as it was back then, due to the winter snow, making it all white. I loved winter, and I couldn't feel the cold anymore. I wandered to a frozen lake, the same one where my oldest sister taught me to swim. I decided to be adventurous and walk over it, but I didn't know it was thin ice towards the middle and I fell in. My world ending so sudden,yet so simple. Everything soon went black, the last thing in my mind was my sisters name. Roxy...

I snapped back at reality and felt a furry substance. Daddy. I sat up properly and rubbed my eyes as if I just woke up. My cheeks were wet with tears. I looked at North to Amy to Emerald to Pearl and then to Ruby, who I looked at the longest. They were my family. But not anymore. "She cant be the fearless one." Emerald said. "Well what do you know? Being sad doesn't mean being scared. You can be sad without being scared." I said sharply towards her. I turned towards Daddy and said in a low, raspy voice, "I want to go home." He nodded and tapped a hole, but before I could jump in, Ruby yelled "Sapphire, wait!" And grabbed my arm, sending burning heat through my entire body, making me drop to the floor and my world going black with heat pulsing through my body.


End file.
